E se fosse verdade!
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Kelly uma fã louca por SUPERNATURAL\DESTIEL decide fazer uma loucura...e melhor loucura de toda sua vida...


**E se fosse verdade?!**

**Kelly uma fã louca por SUPERNATURAL, e mais fanática ainda em DESTIEL FOREVER! **

**Sempre acreditava que ali havia amor entre Cass e Dean...mas todos a chamavam de louca.**

**Morava em Nova York, tinha 25 anos, cursava faculdade e estagiava numa empresa**

**Guardou dinheiro, economizou o máximo que pode durante uns meses, pois ia encontra-los em Vancouver.**

**Ia fazer uma loucura...e sabia que seria e melhor loucura já feita em sua vida.**

**Era um sábado de manhã, acordou cedo, tomou banho, se trocou.**

**Tomou rápido seu café da manha, pois estava muito ansiosa.**

**Pegou sua bolsa, fechou a porta e chamou um taxi. O taxi parou...ela entrou e disse – aeroporto...e rápido por favor!**

**O Taxista a olhou e pisou fundo.**

**Chegando no aeroporto, comprou passagem para Vancouver e esperou la sala de espera, -aflita**

**Pois bem o avião estava pronto, entrou e tentou relaxar a viagem toda, ouvindo Hells Bells – ACDC**

**Nem comeu na viagem, pois dormiu-a toda.**

**Avião pousou e pronto ela havia chegado em Vancouver.**

**Já enlouquecia só de respirar o mesmo ar que eles...feliz :D**

**Desceu do avião, e foi direto para a porta, avistou um taxi e entrou – me leva ao estúdio do Supernatural.**

**E o taxista assim seguiu.**

**Chegando lá tava cheio de gente, produtores, diretores, mas nada de seus atores famosos.**

**Foi se enfiando por lá, abaixada, sem ser vista por ninguém.**

**Andou um pedaço pela mata cinematográfica, e avistou um dos trailers.**

**Enxergou um nome ali: Jensen Ackles**

**Seu coração disparou.**

**Continuou abaixada ali, ate passar uns dos staffs que havia...**

**Eles passaram e ela nem pensou duas vezes e correu ate o trailer, tentou abrir a porta, que estava entre aberta e entrou...**

**Ouviu o chuveiro ligado, e uma musica de fundo – OMGGG JENSEN CANTANDO...E NO CHUVEIRO!**

**Quase morri, não sabia o que era melhor, Jensen cantando, ou saber que ele Jensen estava pelado no banho – DEUS! - arfou**

**Jensen estava no chuveiro quando entrei em seu trailer a lhe esperar...tentei não fazer barulho mas como estava nervosa e ansiosa demais, bati a mão na mesinha onde tinha uns papeis, que provalmente seria os scripts das cenas de supernatural...olhei e pensei comigo mesmo – Ah que mal olhar neh rsrsrs – quando Jen sai do banho, cabelo molhado, toalha enrolada na cintura e diz – Mish.. – e parou de falar tentando disfarçar... – wooww quem eh vc? Que susto me deu...**

**Olhei aflita pois foi pega na surpresa, não esperava ver aquela cena perfeita... Jen saindo do banho todo molhado... - aiii Deuss – pensei comigo mesma.**

**- Sorry, me chamo Kelly**

**Jensen sem nem entender nada disse – Kelly? Da onde?**

**E meu coração pela boca...engoli em seco – Desculpa Jensen...não sabia que estava tomando banho...vou embora e desculpe-me mais uma vez – disse dando meia volta em direção a porta.**

**- Calmaaa...Kelly não precisa sair correndo! -disse um Jensen rindo da situação**

**- Mas foi um erro, eu não devia ter invadido seu trailer... **

**- Ok já invadiu néh – disse me encarando dos pés a cabeça. Fiquei vermelha só de pensar naqueles olhos em mim...**

**- Ok desculpe-me...sou Kelly sua fã...sei que fui atrevida demais por entrar aqui escondida...mas era meu sonho te conhecer um dia... – disse cabisbaixa, pois se olhasse de novo Jen todo molhado acho que enfartaria...de tanta beleza junta!**

**- Prazer Kelly, sou Jensen Ackles... – disse rindo -. Mas isso vc já sabe neh risos...**

**- Sim sei...e vc eh um ótimo ator, sério tu eh incrível! Além de diretor, cantor...enfim...**

**- Pois eh sou mil e uma utilidades...para todos os gostos... – disse Jensem com um sorisso maroto nos lábios.**

**- Risos...ja que vc não gritou comigo, por ter invadido teu espaço pessoal, e não me deixou ir embora, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse o encarando.**

**- Mais uma? Hahahaha tô brincando...se não se importe vou ali no quarto me trocar ok...espera ai – e foi...**

**Magina que eu sairia dali NUNCA JAMAIS ! – eu pensando.**

**Depois de uns 5 minutinhos Jensen voltou...estava com um jeans, e uma camiseta cinza, meu Deus como ele combina de cinza, aquela pela branca meia bronzeada de sol, aqueles lindos olhos verdes, a boca carnuda que pedia por beijos...ai Deus. Eu e esse meu cérebro, para preciso...parar de pensar nessas coisas...- dizia-me**

**- Voltei Kelly... posso te chamar de Ly? **

**- Pode claro... ah vc Jen... – e pisquei pra ele – pode me chamar e fazer tudo comigo – disse nem acreditando nas palavras que saiam da minha boca.**

**- Tudo? Huummmm – Jen me olhou e passou a língua pelos lábios, para meu coração ir a loucura.**

**Sorri pra ele, e ele sorriu de volta**

**- Então...a pergunta era?**

**- Ah quando entrei aqui, o ouvi chamar Mish...a?**

**Jensen ficou vermelho, pois não sabia onde enfiar a cara e nem o que dizer – Não – disse direto**

**- ahh tah...eu devo ter ouvido errado então...**

**E Jensen desconversou...**

**Jensen se aproximou de onde estava sentada, me encarando e disse – Minha vez...de perguntar agora: vc faria tudo mesmo? – disse me olhando safado**

**Arfeiii só de pensar nisso – Eerr... sim...acho que sim...depende...pq?**

**E Jensen colocou sua mão e pôs em cima de minha perna e apertou.**

**- Oh god – pensei comigo**

**E Jensen só me encarando, meu corpo todo tava fervendo, minha boca sedenta, olhos, nos deles, coração desparando...e não acreditando em tudo que estava acontecendo.**

**Ate que de repente Misha Collins entra do nada e disse – Amor...Jen ?**

**Olhei pro Jensen, que tentou disfarçar o espanto...**

**Misha entrou e – Desculpe-me...não sabia que tinha visitas...**

**Sorri pra ele...quando olho pro Jensen os olhos deles brilhando feito lua, lindo demais**

**- Pois eh amigo, tbm não sabia que tinha visita...- e sorriu pra mim**

**Sorri de volta para Jen e disse – Desculpe-me vcs devem ter trabalho a fazer e eu atrapalhando...vou me embora...**

**Misha tbm sorrindo para Jensen, olhos brilhantes, virou pra mim e disse sorrindo – Não calma...quem eh vc?**

**Respondi olhando naquelas duas safiras de olhos de Misha – Me chamo Kelly - e Jen me interrompeu dizendo – Ela eh uma fã que invadiu meu trailer, pois queria me conhecer...**

**Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas dizendo – Só do Jen? - e me encarou...**

**Fiquei toda arrepiada com os dois homens mais lindos do mundo me encarando e respondi – Claro que não...na verdade eu sempre adorei o trabalho do Jen, ví todos os filmes e séries, possíveis que ele atuou...mas quando o Castiel – apontei para o Misha – apareceu...minha vida se completou! Disse empolgada com brilhos nos olhos. :D**

**Jensen e Misha sorriram, tão lindos, e contentes com minha afirmação**

**- ahhh que bom então...abraço? – sugeriu o lindo do Misha**

**Ai que meu riso não saiu do meu rosto mesmo! Meu Deus que homem mais fofo do mundo! E fui correndo abraçá-lo...**

**Fiquei uns 5 minutos abraçada aquele homem, meu Deus estava no céu...o cheiro de seu perfume tão bom, aqueles braços desenhados perfeitamente, me envolvendo...olhei pra cima, e o vi sorrindo pra mim...tão lindo...momento mágico na minha vida! :D**

**Jen ficou de canto, só observando a cena, e disse fazendo bico – ahhh mas eu não ganhei abraço nenhum... – bicando feito criança rs**

**E Misha sem parar me abraçar, esticou o braço e puxou ele pra trás de mim...me envolvendo.**

**OMGGGGGGGG! OMGGG DE NOVO! ISSO EH UM SONHO, POR FAVOR DEUS NÃO ME ACORDE! – dizia a mim mesma mais que feliz.**

**E Jensen me abraçou tão forte, que conseguia ouvir os dois corações batendo, o dele, e o de Misha. **

**Eles ficando há centímetro um do outro, trocando olhares, e bocas quase coladas, e eu ali no meio disso tudo, só observando, quase morrendo.**

**OMGGGGG DE NOVOO, ELES VAO SE BEIJAR? POR FAVOR SIM...- implorava ao céus.**

**Depois Jensen se soltou, e Misha também...para mim infelicidade. Mas ok se ficasse mais um minuto ali acho que enfartaria mesmo...**

**E sentou do lado do Jensen no sofá, tentando disfarçar, sem olhar para Jensen, para mim não perceber nada...talvez? – era o que pensava.**

**- Então Kelly, vc invadiu mesmo? - disse rindo e mostrando a língua para mim.**

**- Sim...eu tenho dessas coisas as vezes...fazer loucuras eh bom néh... – disse encarando Misha.**

**Misha piscou pra mim e sorriu.**

**- Bom Misha já que vc chegou, e temos uma convidada especial...bora beber?**

**Eu não acreditando disse: Convidada especial? eu? Que chique.. rsrs**

**- Boraaa Jen...vim aqui pra isso, já que foi cancelada as gravações dessa tarde, pq o cabeçudo o Jared se machucou...trouxe tequila gostas Kelly?**

**- Pode chamá-la de Ly...Misha – ela já permitiu, disse Jen sorrindo a mim, e eu dei uma piscadinha a ele.**

**- Eitaaaa tequila? Com vcs dois? Jesuis...hj eh o dia mais feliz da minha vida... – olhei para eles continuando a dizer – não sabia que vcs bebiam tequila...**

**- Bebo sim...alias bebo de tudo néh...Jen...sen... - ... e o encarou.**

**- Claro Mish...a sempre.**

**E Jensen pegou a tequila da mochila de Misha, pegou três copos, e os encheu.**

**- Bora fazer uma aposta Misha...? – piscando a ele**

**- Huummm apostas...adoro...duvido que vc Ly ganhe da gente... hahahaha – disse provocando**

**- Meu Deus...olho que posso ganhar hein... qual seria meu premio? – perguntei a eles**

**Misha e Jensen responderam juntos: TUDO O QUE VC QUISER... – e Misha se calou deixando Jensen terminar de falar – E se vc perder também...terá que fazer tudo que eu e o Misha quisermos...topas? – desafiando-me**

**- Demorou...**

**E assim Jen virou um copo, Misha e eu tbm...ate ai tudo bem...**

**Segunda dose mesma coisa...terceira...e chegamos na quarta.**

**Eu já quase caindo de bêbada, pois a tequila do Misha era forte da porra...!**

**Jen piscou pro Misha, que logo virou o copo, assim como Misha tbm, e me encarou como quem dizendo...vai vira logo esse copo!**

**Peguei o copo e foda-se essa merda...- pensei, e virei o copo todo logo**

**Nisso ia quase desmaiamdo, mas Misha me segurou – Opaaa calma lá...**

**Respirei fundo, e me recompus.**

**Misha pegou os três copos encheu com mais uma dose...e virou.**

**Entregou um copo na mão de Jensen, que se arrepiou todo com o toque, e virou tbm.**

**Ai Jensen pegou o meu copo e colocou perto de mim boca... – e ai? Mais um Ly?**

**Olhei pro Jensen, não querendo desistir, mas não tava mais aguentando, olhei pro Misha tbm e disse – Desculpe...vcs venceram... – disse bêbada já**

**Misha e Jensen abrirão um sorrisão comemorando, minha derrota.**

**- Aeeeeeeee Mishaaaaa ganhamos!**

**- uhuuulll Jen...somos fodas...- disse**

**- Então...Ly desafio agora...**

**Arfei Jesuiss...tava fudida...e ate gostava da ideia do que estava por vim...pois afinal estando bêbada com os dois homens mais gostosos do mundo não eh coisa ruim...muito pelo contrário eh umas das melhores – pensando comigo mesma.**

**E Misha piscou para Jensen, e me puxou para mais perto dele...me abraçando forte e disse – antes do desafio terás que provar minha boca... – e me puxou pra um beijo.**

**Omggg, que beijo bom era aquele, molhado, forte, envolvendo, e meu DEUS! - só pensando comigo mesma**

**Depois do beijo...Jensen pegou meu braço, me puxou a junto dele tbm e disse- e agora o meu – e me beijou tbm.**

**Um beijo mais provocante e quente.**

**Meu corpo se incendiava, com ele me beijando e me apertando forte sobre si, tirando ate meu ar.**

**Parei o beijo pois precisava respirar.**

**Ate que Misha falou – Tadinhaaa Jen...desse jeito ela não aguenta, e fez carinho em meu rosto... – que lindooo meu Deus – só pensando.**

**Dai Jensen se levantou vou ate seu quarto e pegou uma gravata preta dele, voltou para onde estávamos e disse bem perto do meu ouvido – agora vc terá que descobrir quem eh a pessoa... – e me vendou com a gravata**

**- Isso mesmo Jensen, vc é um gênio – disse Misha empolgado**

**- Eu sei que vc me ama Misha - e piscou para ele. E Misha o jogou um beijo de volta**

**Eu não estava vendo mas pode sentir o que acontecia ali, e minha felicidade só aumentava cada vez mais...**

**E Misha começou...Foi me beijando pelo pescoço, passou a língua sobre meus lábios, riu baixinho e me beijou.**

**Nossa meu Deus...e agora quem poderia ser...pensando disse – Acho que eh o Jensen...**

**Os dois riram.**

**Eu sem entender nada mas tudo bem... – próximo**

**E Jensen foi em meu ouvido, soltando ar pela boca, só fazendo me arrepiar mais, se eh que isso era possível, me abraçou forte, aquele corpo quente, colado no meu e me beijouuu, de leve, fazendo carinho em meu rosto.**

**Minha cabeça porem não conseguia pensar em nada... mas respondi – Misha**

**E gargalhadas de novo foram ouvidas.**

**Ai Misha me pegou no colo...me deitou na cama, e se deitou sobre meu corpo, me agarrando, me apertando, passou sua mão grande sobre meu colo, massageando meus peitos, e foi beijando ali, subindo ate chegar na alcinha de minha blusa, que abaixou com os dentes.**

**Voltou para meu peito, e foi lambendo toda a região que havia ali, chegou nos dois botões da minha blusa que foi tirando devagar, para minha loucura.**

**Abaixou minha blusa um pouco, mostrando meu sutiã vermelho de renda que usava, e começou a morder, chupar e beijar de leve meus peitos. E continou o caminho, foi me lambeando, chegou no pescoço que cravou seus dentes de leve ali, me chupando, e me beijou profundamente.**

**Aquela língua parecia que tinha pressa, me sugava, me mordia a boca, se ele fosse um vampiro já teria sugado todo o meu sangue dali, de tanta pressa que havia.**

**Eu gemi dentro a boca de Misha, mesmo não sabendo quem era... ate que tudo ficou mais frio um pouco, quando ele saiu de cima de mim, e ficou um silencio...**

**Ate que ouço a voz de Castiel, Misha fazendo a voz de Castiel me perguntar – e ai quem foi? – disse rindo.**

**Omggg como botar meu cérebro pra funcionar depois disso... pensava – ahh er...Jensen! – respondi me recuperando ainda...**

**Os dois riram, mas riram muito - HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH**

**Depois de rirem senti um frio na barriga, pq meu deus o que estava por vim agora... – só pensava...**

**Dai Jensen me pegou no colo e me sentou numa cadeira que ali havia, e se sentou em cima de mim, fazendo do me sentir o tamanho da ereção dele sobre meu corpo.**

**Me mordia, lambia, beijava...fazia de tudo.**

**Terminou de arrancar minha blusa, e foi descendo pra baixo, onde beijou e lambeu meu umbigo, quase arrancou meu piercing, e chegou no côs de minha calça, onde desceu o zíper, e abaixou-a tirando por completo.**

**Pronto estava totalmente indefesa, sem ver, e só sentindo tudo aquilo.**

**Gemi quando Jensen, abriu minhas pernas, e lambeu de leve lá...mesmo por cima da calcinha.**

**Meu corpo se eletrizava, meu cérebro não funcionava, respirava muito pouco, quase...quase não...morrendo mesmo. - pensava**

**E depois parou com isso me dando um selindo de leve, e fazendo carinho em meu rosto.**

**Ahh e agora...jesuis...preciso responder...e não conseguia saber quem era, quem eu era, aonde estava...pois nada funcionava mais no meu corpo.**

**E Jensen com aquela voz grave do Dean disse – Ly? É sua ultima chance...pense bem...**

**E eu pela minhas contas...eram dois homens, o Jen já falei duas vezes...então me restou o... – Misha - respondi **

**Misha e Jensen gargalharam ainda mais, se é que isso fosse possível.**

**Ate que Misha tirou minha venda, chegou bem perto de mim e me disse encarando safado – Meu bem...vc errou TUDO! **

**Jensen só ria... e disse – Como vc consegue errar tanto?**

**- Ahh vcs estão de sacanagem comigo neh... e pisquei pros dois ali.**

**- Certo cansei de te torturar...vamos dar uma relaxada pra ela néh – e encarou Misha.**

**- Claro tadinha Jensen hahahaha – dizia rindo.**

**E Misha me pegou no colo de novo, sorrindo, me deitou na cama de novo, me abraçou com carinho, colando nossos corpos e me beijou.**

**Oh beijo bom tem esse homem meu Deus! – pensando comigo mesma**

**Terminou de tirar minha calça e foi beijando meu corpo todo, e eu gemendo – Mishaahh**

**Ate que estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã quando ele se virou, se deitando por baixo de mim.**

**Ok...era minha vez agora de torturá-lo um pouquinho.**

**Avancei em seu pescoço, e chupei com vontade, tirando um breve gemido de Misha, beijei sua boca, o sugando, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia, e sentia ele se mexendo por baixo de mim, ali nas partes de baixo, sentia seu sexo já incomodado, precisando de alívio.**

**Tirei sua camiseta, ví aqueles mamilos lindos deles...que o mordi, de leve pois não queria machuca-lo, e fui beijando sua barriga, cheguei em sua calça, abri o zíper, e ele me ajudou a tira-la por completo. **

**Ficando apenas de boxer preta.**

**O olhei, aquele corpo todo ali, branco, gostoso, surtei na hora! **

**Ele me puxou pra um beijo, beijo quente e delicioso, e foi se esfregando em mim, dizendo em meu ouvido – ahh pls preciso respirar...**

**Entendi bem o recado, fui descendo lambendo-o todo, cheguei em sua boxer preta, já sentia o grande volume que havia ali, e arranquei por completo.**

**Fazendo ele abriu um lindo sorriso pra mim.**

**Sorria de volta e disse em seu ouvindo – Preciso te agradecer pelo melhor dia de minha vida... e fui direto para o membro de Misha.**

**Beijei e meti a boca toda la, arrancando um gemido alto de Misha – AHHHH**

**E continuei quase que fazendo Misha gozar...mas antes ele parou e disse – Calma Ly...**

**E Nisso Jensen ali que ficou só observando a cena toda, já havia tirado toda a roupa e me puxou pra perto dele me beijando, mesmo de pé.**

**Me apertou, lambeu, mordeu fez de tudo com minha boca...meu corpo.**

**Jensen parou me olhou nos olhos, entendi o recado e me ajoelhei perante a ele, e abocanhei seu membro.**

**- OMG isso Ly...eh issoo que eu queria! Sua boca eh perfeitaa sabia! – dizia Jen gemendo.**

**E continuei fazendo um oral em Jensen...quando ouço barulhos de beijos se estalando.**

**Olho para cima e – OMGGGGGGGGGGG! Fiquei de boca aberta, não acreditando no que meus olhos viam...era Jensen e Misha se beijando...e que beijo! Meu deuss, suas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia mais que perfeita!**

**Jensen parou o beijo e – Pq parou tava tão bom... - me olhando safado**

**Continuei claro, essa cena era excitante demais, era tudo o que queria ver! Jensen e Misha se pegando...eu sabia...eu sabia... – dizia comigo mesma feliz.**

**Peguei o membro de Misha e comecei a masturbá-lo tbm, ate que eles se juntaram mais pra um abraço apertado e os dois membros colados um no outro, me atrevi e comecei a chupá-los. OMGGG perfeitooo isso – só pensando.**

**E só ouvia mais e mais beijos...mais e mais gemidos daqueles dois homens lindos! Quanto amor meu Deus! – pensativa.**

**Ate que Jensen se afastou e disse – Não quero gozar ainda...só quando tiver dentro de vc... – disse me encarando.**

**Me levantei e Misha me jogou na cama com ele por cima. Me beijando, mordendo dizendo – ahh que deliciaa meu Deus! Quero vc Ly – dizia sorrindo e me olhando.**

**Sorri de volta e disse- Ah mas eu sou sua...na verdade eu perdi a aposta neh, então sou de vcs! – Disse olhando para ele e para Jensen.**

**Os dois sorriram pra mim**

**- ok então minha querida – disse Misha em meu ouvido, e se virou pra debaixo de mim...**

**Me beijando ainda pegou seu membro e foi me penetrando aos poucos.**

**Eu fui gemendo cada vez mais... - Mishahh**

**Beijos, lambidas, mordidas, gemidos, era tudo isso que acontecia e tudo ao mesmo tempo.**

**Ate que ele enfiou fundo seu membro dentro de mim...me tirando um gemido alto – MISHAA**

**Ele sorria e me penetrava mais...tirando e saindo, para minha loucura.**

**Entre gemidos olhei pro lado...estava Jensen só nos encarando e disse - Jen... tbm sou sua...**

**E Jensen disse – serio?**

**- Huhummm, tbm quero sentir vc...meu bem...**

**E ele abriu um sorrisão e se ajoelhou por atrás de mim...mordeu meus ombros, minhas costas, apertou minha bunda e – serio mesmo Ly? Tú aguenta...pois não quero te machucar.**

**Disse quase não conseguindo falar: Sim Jensen...eu queroh...eu queroh VC - e sorri pra ele.**

**Ele virou meu rosto pra um beijooo, cheio de tesão, esfregando seu membro em minha entrada.**

**Pegou seus dedos e deu para Misha chupar, que os chupou com vontade.**

**E introduziu e minha entrada devagar.**

**Nisso Misha ate parou um pouco com os movimentos...**

**Eu gemia mas agora era - Jensen...Jen.**

**A dor naquela empolgação toda nem era sentida, pois eu tinha Misha Collins embaixo de mim, e Jensen Ackles atrás de mim.**

**Fui a loucura e disse – Pode ir Jen...confio em vc... – e pisquei para ele.**

**Ele piscou de volta e chegou mais perto, e começou esfregando seu membro em minha entrada.**

**Foi indo aos poucos, foi entrando, e entrando.**

**Eu gemi, tah ok senti um pouco de dor...mas era normal...e o prazer depois valeria toda a pena. - pensando**

**Ate que me empurrei com tudo, sobre ele...engolindo todo o membro de Jen, que gemeu alto – LY! OMG!**

**Voltei ao Misha o beijando.**

**Meu Deus...Misha começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem, acompanhados por Jensen atrás.**

**Que loucuraaaa, que loucura deliciosa, pensava que não ia aguentar, era muito bom mesmo para ser verdade! Só pensava em como agradecer depois disso tudo.**

**- Ly sua gostosahh – disse Misha gemendo**

**- Ahh e bota gostosah nisso – Jen tbm gemendo, deu ate um tapinha de leve em minha bunda.**

**E eu gemi – MISHEN ! OMG os dois caras mais gostosos do mundo!**

**Misha tentando falar pois gemia demais disse – Mishen?**

**Olhei pra ele e disse – Eh Mishen! Misha...e Jensen... - e olhei para trás, vendo Jen sorrindo pra mim**

**- Adoreii Mishen! - gemendo Jensen - Agora sim um apelido descente neh Misha...já havia cansado do Destiel, - e piscou pra ele.**

**- Pois ehh Jen...Mishenn adorei tbm - disse Misha sorrindo e gemendo.**

**Depois de entradas e saídas, estocadas e mais estocadas, o movimento foi indo mais rápido...e mais rápido... ate que Misha falou – Não aguento mais... - e gozou dentro de mim.**

**Senti aquele líquido quente dentro de mim...que delíciaaa e o beijei.**

**- Eu tbm Ly e AHHHHH – gemeu Jensen me preenchendo tbm.**

**Nisso ele se deitou sobre mim, e sobre o Misha, nós esmagando, mas a sensação do prazer era tão grande que parecíamos flutuar, era o paraíso, meu DEUS! QUE DELICIA – pensando.**

**Ficamos ali nos três, Misha por baixo, eu no meio e Jensen por cima...respiração pouca...ate que Misha cortou o silencio falando – Heyy Jen tu eh muito pesado! Hahahha**

**Nós três rimos juntos – HAHAHAHAHA**

**E Jensen saiu de cima de mim e disse – Me desculpe, mas to acabadão, vcs quase me mataram sabia...**

**- Eu tbm...meu Deus que aposta boa neh... – dizia um Misha sorridente**

**- E eu? Eu morri? Ok Deus...não quero voltar pra terra...quero ficar aqui...com vcs! Carambaaa morri varias vezes sabiam! Não existe nenhum homem no mundo melhor que VOCES! - disse isso dando um selindo, em cada um dos dois ali e sorri para ambos.**

**Jensen deitou do meu lado esquerdo, eu fiquei no meio, e Misha no meu lado direito.**

**Dormimos umas mils horas ali...pois perdi a noção de tempo e espaço...**

**Ate que sou acordada aos beijos por Jensen, me dizendo – Bom dia – com bom humor.**

**Bom dia Jen - e sorri.**

**Ly me ajuda a acordar o manezão ai...pq olha todo dia eh a mesma coisa...difícil acordar ele sabe...**

**- Claro que te ajudo – e já ia chama-lo quando ele me interrompeu dizendo – Vamos pregar uma peça nele...ja que ele me da tanto trabalho pra acordar todos esses dias... – e se sentou entre as pernas do Misha, me encarou dizendo – me ajuda? – e beijou o membro de Misha e piscou pra mim.**

**Na mesma hora me levantei e fiz o mesmo, beijei o membro de Misha que já meio que acordava... – ahhh oh my god!**

**Eu e Jensen fazíamos um ótimo trabalho juntos, nossas línguas cruzavam todo o membro de Misha. Nos beijamos e voltamos para chupá-lo.**

**- Meu Deus! Vcs quererm me matar eh isso? – perguntava Misha já gemendo**

**- Não amor...eh que vc eh muito chato pra acordar...ai pedi uma ajudinha... - Jen piscou pra mim.**

**Nisso Jensen abocanhou todo o membro de Misha, deixando um pedaço para mim, onde passei a língua e beijava.**

**Misha se retorcia na cama...tamanho era o tesão... – JEN... LY... OH MY GOD!**

**Nisso o gemido de Misha foi aumentando – OMG! Duas bocas mais que perfeitas... OHHH MYYY GODDDD! – e gemeu quase que gritando. E gozou...**

**Eu e Jensen lambemos tudo sem deixar nenhuma gota ser desperdiçada... e depois nos beijamos...que beijo bom...tinha um gosto há mais...era o gosto o Misha!**

**Fui ao delírio!**

**Enquanto nos beijávamos, Misha tbm queria retribuir o belo do bom dia que recebeu, e abocanhou o membro de Jensen, fazendo-o gemer dentro de minha boca.**

**- Ly me ajuda tbm? – Misha me olhando disse**

**- Eh pra jah...e dei um beijo em Misha, e beijamos o membro todo de Jensen, que foi a loucura.**

**- Nosssa Mishaah concordo com vc...duas bocas eh ainda melhor... meu Deuss huuumm, isso assim...**

**Enquanto Misha subia e descia com a língua pelo membro de Jen, eu beijava sua cabecinha, ouvindo mais gemidos de Jen - estaahhh...otimoohh...huuummm**

**Ate que Jensen enfiou mais seu membro em toda minha boca, afastando Misha um pouco que o puxou para um beijo demoradooo.**

**Depois abaixou Misha ordenando ate seu membro e disse – Me chupa seu gostoso! **

**E Misha o chupou com vontade. E eu fui beijar Jensen claroooo óbvio!**

**Era tão bom ouvir Jensen gemer em minha boca, era bom demais!**

**Jensen parou o beijo e me disse safado – Me chupa agora vc Ly, me apontando seu membro a minha boca.**

**Tbm chupei com vontade.**

**Hora Jensen colocava seu membro em minha boca, hora colocava na boca de Misha**

**E nós...eu e Misha obedecíamos claro.**

**- Me chupaaaaa me chupaaa - Jensen gemendo**

**Ate que ele gritou gemendo – ME CHUPA VCS DOIS!**

**E fizemos claro...chupamos gostoso o membro delicioso de Jensen ate que ele finalmente gozou – AHHHHHH DELICIAHH - e sorriu pra gente.**

**Misha e eu lambemos tudo e nos beijamos depois.**

**- Nosssa demais! Queria acordar todos os dias assim... - disse Jen sorrindo para nós dois.**

**E Misha o puxou para um beijo demorado.**

**Era tão linda ver a cena dos dois se beijando, e aquele beijo tinha amor, desejo, era perfeito demais!**

**Uma das cenas...não corrigindo: A CENA MAIS LINDA QUE JÁ VI EM TODA MINHA VIDA...- dizia a si mesma.**

**Como vi que eles não se desgrudavam, resolvi tomar um banho...**

**Entrei naquele chuveiro, agua gelada, pois fazia um calor dos infernos dentro daquele trailer com aqueles homens ali...**

**Sai do banho e eles ainda estava, se beijando...que lindoooo! **

**Pararam de se beijar e me encararam**

**Olhei os dois e disse – o que foi? Pq pararam? Ah continua...é tão lindo ver o amor de vcs! Confesso que era meu sonho ver isso!**

**Jensen sorriu e disse - Perai...seu sonho em nos ver se beijando?**

**- Não...meu sonho era vê-los se amando desse jeito...serio vcs combinam pra carambaaaa eu sou Destiel ate morrer, e sempre acreditava – disse admirada :D**

**- Destiel agora...eh coisa do passado neh Jen... – e piscou pra ele**

**- Sim agora só MISHEN! **

**- Ahhh que lindoooo! Amoooo vê-los assim... – dizia mais que feliz. :D**

**- Que bom mas ai que esta o problema... – dizia Misha preocupado agora olhando para Jensen**

**- Exato amor... tipo as fãs desconfiarem disso eh uma coisa...agora ver...e participar...sei não...tamo fudido... Cass! – disse Jen num tom de ironia ao Misha**

**- Nãoooooooooooo vcs não precisam nem me pedir por isso...eu sempre disse a mim mesma se algum dia eu visse, jamais, contaria a alguém...como falei era meu sonho, o sonho mais lindo da minha vida, e vou guarda-lo aqui...– aponto pro meu coração – forever! **

**Misha e Jensen se beijaram felizes...**

**- Serio mesmo Ly? – perguntou Jen**

**- Claroo Jen...vcs já fizeram tudooo que eu mais queria e eu só quero ver o amor de vcs crescer mais...apoio e sempre apoiarei vcs...vcs combinam MUITOOO – disse mais que empolgada! :D**

**- Ahhh vc é um amor...abraço? – Misha de novo com seu jeito fofo de ser...**

**- Melhor não hein... – lembram do ultimo abraço...no final que deu – disse Jen rindo**

**- HAHAHAHA BOBOS! – eu disse**

**E fui lógicoo abraça-los!**

**Lindooo Jen atrás de mim, eu no meio e Misha abraçado comigo! Só pra fechar com chave de ouro...eu sorrindo feito besta, ouço de novo os estalos de beijos...entre Misha e Jensen...**

**OMGGGGGGGG tão lindooo - falei alto!**

**Os dois se soltaram e sorriram pra mim.**

**Depois disso... eles foram tomar banho, trocaram de roupa e tiraram varias fotos comigo, autografaram tudo, minha agenda, livro, ate meu braço HAHAHAHA, para completar minha alegria.**

**E nos despedimos...primeiro beijei Jen, que me abraçou forte, aquele beijo profundo, que jamais esquecerei...**

**Depois abraçei Misha, tão fofooo e carinhosooo comigo, com seu beijo doce, mas ardente por dentro.**

**Me soltei dele e disse - obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo e ah lembrem-se...O AMOR DE VCS EH LINDO...TÃO LINDO QUE CHEGA A SER ETERNO! **

**Eles sorriram...se olharam...e se beijaram de novo lógico !**

**Aquelas bocas foram feitas para beijar, era ótimo vê-las...juntas...se amando... **

**Indo embora... com essa ultima cena que vi, beijo entre Misha e Jensen...dois apaixonados... Mishen **

**THE END**

**By Gabih**


End file.
